Alma Corrompida
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Kaito aunque me engañaste te amo ,te amo mas que nadie por eso déjame ayudar a tu alma corrompida Gore Miku Yandere


Hola!

Primero que nada

Vocaloid no me pertenece

tampoco los personaje

Escrito sin fines de lucro

Esta escrito en el punto de vista de Miku 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **ALMA CORROMPIDA** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lentamente, con pasos pesados hasta mi hogar

Quiere llover

Y sigues con ella

Esa rubia

.

.

.

.

"_No me importa, No me importa, No me importa_"

Supongo que puedes tener amigas ¿no?

¿Pero porque te abrasaba de manera tan efusiva?

¿Por qué le respondes de la misma manera?

Me tienes a mí

.

.

.

.

No respondes

Estarás con ella ¿No?

Estoy siendo paranoica

Mejor te buscare a tu hogar

No soportaría que algo te pasara

.

.

.

.

Al parecer la lluvia por fin bajo

No me importa mojarme completamente

Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya

"Nuestros lazos jamás desataran "

Ni siquiera la lluvia

Ni siquiera ella

.

.

.

.

Que pasa, al parecer, estas con compañía

¿Por qué no abres?

¿Te paso algo?

¿Estás herido?

¿Tienes visitas?

Creo tener razón

Escucho tu melodiosa risa

.

.

.

.

También la de una chica

¡Es ella!

¿Tú nunca me cambiarías?

¿Verdad?

Mejor vuelvo después

.

.

.

.

Esta anocheciendo

Y no puedo sacarme de la mente a ella

Esa voz

Tan detestable

Tan irritante

Necesito verte

.

.

.

.

¡¿Qué pasa?!

Escucho ruidos

¡Todavía estas con ella!

No me importa

Entrare

No me importa que sea lo que tendré a la vista

Solo quiero saber que haces con ella

.

.

.

.

Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta

La abro

Los ruidos se escuchan más fuertes

Al igual que mi desesperación aumenta

Mis pasos se dirigen a tu cuarto

Donde se escuchan esos ruidos

.

.

.

.

¡SORPRESA!

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué Kaito?

¿Acaso hice algo mal?

¿No te gusto lo suficiente como para engañarme vilmente con esa chica?

¿Te sedujo?

¿Fuiste donde ella con tu consentimiento?

¿Me odias?

.

.

.

.

Lagrimas caen por mi cara

Gotean en la fría madera

Mis sueños

Mis ilusiones

Mis sentimientos

Todo

Cae en la fría madera

.

.

.

.

Parece que te das cuenta de mi presencia

Con tu cara sorprendida

¡Ho!

Y ella a tu lado

.

.

.

.

Siempre pensé que podía darte todos mis sentimientos

Amor

Cariño

Esperanza

Pero me equivoque

Odio

Rabia

Impotencia

y dolorosamente

Amor

Es lo único que siento por ti

¿Y tu Kaito que sientes por mí?

.

.

.

.

Nada absolutamente nada

Tus explicaciones son tan falsas como el amor que sentías por mí

Te enredas con tu propia lengua

Y ella con una cara culpable

¡¿Por qué no te pide explicaciones ella también?!

¡Ella lo sabia!

Me engañaron vil mente los dos

¡Como si fuera un objeto sin sentimientos!

.

.

.

.

No quiero escucharte

Tapo mis oídos con mis dos manos fuertemente

Mi desesperación crece

Mi rabia crece

Mi impotencia crece

Mi odio crece

Y todo se vuelve negro

.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estoy?

En un sillón recostada

Al parecer estoy todavía en tu casa

¿Acaso fue un sueño?

No

Su bolso esta en un sillón que está en mi costado

Acaso fracase en este mundo

Y debo irme

La salida más rápida es la muerte

¿Ese será mi destino?

La muerte

No lo creo

Ellos lo merecen

Y he comprendido que

Hay gente mala

Muy mala

Que merece la muerte

Son almas corrompidas

.

.

.

.

Y para que su alma vuelva a nacer

Deben nacer otra vez

Con la muerte

Con dolor

.

.

.

.

Siguen en su cuarto pacíficamente

Te vez nervioso

No entiendo

¿Estabas consciente de que me lastimaste?

Claro que si

Todas las personas le hacen daño a alguien con su consentimiento

Y esta vez me dañaste a mí

Pero te amo

Quiero que tu alma vuelva a nacer

Aunque signifique la muerte

Aunque signifique quedarme sola

.

.

.

.

Con pasos lentos me dirijo a la cocina

Abro el gabinete buscando el cuchillo

Lo busco con la mirada

Lo tomo una vez que lo encontré

Tengo que hacer un sacrificio

Y mi sacrificio eres tú

La persona que amo

.

.

.

.

Me dirijo a mi objetivo

Veo que ella se fue al baño

Es mi momento

Entro a la habitación

Te quedas congelado

Me miras con ojos suplicantes

El cuchillo está oculto en mi espalda

Me dirijo al baño y cierro con pestillo

Miro hacia ti

Tienes la cabeza agachada

Dices incoherencias

Tampoco me esfuerzo en entender

Juegas con tus manos

Me acerco a ti

Sigues sin levantar la cabeza

Es hora

.

.

.

.

El cuchillo atraviesa tu cráneo

La sangre gotea

La sangre con pecados gotea

Como la lluvia

Tu cuerpo casi inerte cae al piso como una marioneta

Con la poca conciencia

Me miras

Esos ojos que alguna vez me miraron honestamente

Están apagados

"Miku"

Dices en un susurro

La sangre ya no abunda

Eso significa que tu alma está limpia

¡Tu alma ya no está corrompida!

.

.

.

.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta

Es ella

Ella también tiene el alma corrompida

¿No?

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que ve es a Kaito

Un grito ahogado

Me miras con terror

Tratas de articular una palabra

Pero no sale ningún sonido en la habitación

Solo la sangre del cuchillo

.

.

.

.

¡Felicidades!

Tu alma ya no está corrompida

Por lo que veo en tu cuello tienes un collar

Dice Rin

Ese es tu nombre

No se preocupen

Ya están a salvos

.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy sola

Completamente sola

Mis amigos lo tuve que dejar de lado

.

.

.

.

Escondida

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad

Pero no me importa

Hice lo correcto

¿No?

.

.

.

.

No puedo más

Necesito verte

Quiero verte

Tengo que verte

.

.

.

.

Con un arma en mi cráneo

Con una sonrisa

Con unos ojos ansiosos

Con la mirada en alto

Tan solo la idea de poder verte

Me causa felicidad

.

.

.

.

Estoy lista

Con mis coletas perfectamente arregladas

Mi maquillaje perfecto

Mi vestido preferido

Mi perfume que tanto te gustaba

.

.

Un sonido

Un cuerpo inerte cae

Una chica que sufrió

Que enloqueció

Que amo

Y seguirá amando

Para toda la vida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Fin**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Y Bien! que les pareció_

_Dejen sus comentarios _


End file.
